


Secondhand Embarrassment

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Era, Comedy, International Fanworks Day 2020, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Yusuke wishes to create, for what better to accompany fanfiction than fanart?
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72
Collections: International Fanworks Day 2020





	Secondhand Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: characters react to discovering fanworks they are in.

The whispers filling the halls of Shujin Academy aren't anything new for Akira. Not even the curious glances as he walks by, nor the giggles; they're just louder today, more obvious.

"Is that him?" one person asks, huddled with their group of friends in the hallway.

"Yeah," another says, nodding. "That's Kurusu Akira."

He hides his smile, pressing his lips together as he fights a smirk. At first, he was the criminal — the hoodlum — and now he is being ogled for a whole new reason.

When Ryuji sees him on his way to class, he makes a beeline over to him, hands tucked inside his pockets.

"Whoa, dude. Did you see? There's some kind of story about you online, like a — a fic. A fanfic."

Akira blinks at him. "Oh, is there?"

"And get this," Ryuji continues, eyes wide. "It's about you and Yusuke. Like together. Making out."

"Do you think that's a bad thing?"

"What? You do you, man. But in the story, it had Yusuke confessing to you and kissing you. Not that I read it, uh, I just mean from what I've heard. And I dunno, I just see you being the one to make the first move."

"I think you're right. I would do that, wouldn't I?" Finally, Akira smiles at him, even as Ryuji stares at him in confusion. "Especially if Yusuke were being shy. Thanks, Ryuji."

Even as Akira turns and heads into class, he can hear Ryuji screech behind him: "Wait — it's for real?"

* * *

Yusuke read the story after it was posted in the Phantom Thieves' group chat. Futaba in particular has been enjoying it, spamming various provocative emoji and cracking jokes. While a twinge of irritation passes through Yusuke, it doesn't last long.

He wishes to create, for what better to accompany fanfiction than fanart?

Akira is much easier for him to draw now than when he first started. His gray eyes, the fluffiness of his hair — all are depicted in his latest drawing, rendered in loving detail. The man himself comes to visit Yusuke in his dorm room after school, bringing an offering of snacks to fuel him through the evening.

"Who do you think would write such a thing?" Yusuke asks once Akira brings up the story. "I don't mean to distrust anyone, but it has to have been one of us, right?"

Akira sidles closer to him, touching Yusuke's arm. "But what did you think of it? How did it make you feel?"

Yusuke ponders the story for a moment before answering honestly. "It was very well-written, and I suppose it left me wanting more."

A hand is on his cheek now, fingers like ice, gently turning him to face the same gray eyes he has drawn time and time again. Akira's lips are soft against his, not unlike how their kiss was described in the story, and yet so much more. His touch is both familiar and new at the same time.

"That," Akira says, "can be arranged."


End file.
